Cries Of A Rose
by Blue Maid
Summary: A New Member joins the Straw Hats, but who is she? Does she hide something? The crew head towards a small town in a island, but soon encounter trouble and surprises.
1. New Crew Member?

Chapter 1: _New Crew Member?_

"Oy, Zoro, Zoro!"Luffy kept shaking the Sleeping Swordsman."Wake up, Zoro!"Luffy tapped his shoulder."Ughrr...Uhr."Is all Zoro said before opening one Sun blinded him for a moment."Haha, you're finally awake!"Luffy smiled brightly. Zoro turned to face him with an annoyed glare."Why wake me up?"Zoro said still yawning."There's an island close ahead and Nami said it's a Tropical Island!She told me to wake you up."Luffy's voice couldn't contain the excitement . Zoro just stared at him and stood up."A tropical island, huh?"He stared at the Ocean, it was a clear blue sky and the wind was blowing calmly."Yup, I'm hungry..SANJI GIVE ME BREAKFAST!"He ran towards Sanji's direction."..._Why..do I feel something is not right?.._Zoro asked himself."You'll have to wait Luffy, Nami-san and Robin-chan are first!"Sanji grabbed a knife gracefully and sliced a potato in a blink of an eye."But Sanji, I'm hungry!"Luffy pouted as the Cook ignored his whines . Chopper was in his small room testing his medicine and examining its reaction. Robin was sitting in a corner reading a book peacefully. Usopp was building a new device that will help Nami out in time of need, And Nami was on guard, though her navigating skills were sharp and always right."Alright Guys, there it is!"She pointed West and there was the island, still far, but still able to see. Luffy raced to the edge of the ship and smiled widely."Alright! Full speed ahead!"The bouncing Captain yelled . Zoro Stared at the island, the thought still hasn't left his mind, Clearly something was wrong and he was itching to know what . The Crew ate though it looked as if Luffy was sucking everthing down as if he were a vacuum cleaner. "Gis evv erry gud Andi!**"**(This is very good, Sanji)Luffy said as gobbling down a Chicken Leg . Instead of being disgusted by Luffy's actions, they all simply laughed."Ay 'Ero'(Pervert)Cook, give me more Sake!"Zoro yelled as he gulped down the last of it."Get it yourself, Bakka!"(Idiot)Sanji yelled back."Stop fighting, you two!"Nami scowled at them." Anything for you, Nami-Swwaann! "Sanji danced over to her. Zoro rolled his eyes."We're almost there!"Nami hollers down to them."YEAAH, ADVENTURE!"Luffy ran around completely out of control."_This.. Island_.."Zoro looks at it. They soon anchored at the mysterious island."Chopper and I will stay."Robin tells them as she stands up from her seat."Huh!? wha- What!?Chopper says in a shakey voice."You don't want to guard the ship with me?"Robin asked."No, of course!"Chopper replied worriedly."LET'S FIND TREASURE!"Luffy yelled joyfully. He jumped straight off the ship and landed on the soft white sand."Hey, Luffy,Don't just barge into the Forest!"Usopp yelled down at him, though ignored. Luffy stretched one arm to a branch and flew at it."This place is awesome!"He jumps from one tree to another."Heh..he's just like a monkey.."Sanji smiles while lighting a cigarette. "Okay, Sanji and Zoro will go find food."Nami started giving orders."Why do I have to do that!?"Zoro asked letting out a growl."Because I said so."Nami replied with her hands on her hips. Zoro was about to say a rude word to her when Sanji interrupted him."Careful what you say 'Marimo'."Zoro glared at him as if he was trying to devour him with his eyes. Nami felt chills run down her back. Zoro turned around a walked while tapping one of his katanas on his left shoulder."Robin and Chopper are guarding the ship, Luffy is lost, and Sanji and Zoro are looking for food, you and I will look around Usopp."Nami says to Usopp. Usopp nods and looks around,"This place looks kind of relaxing, doesn't it?"Usopp asked Nami."Yeah, we should camp out here for tonight."Nami replied."We should look for Luffy."Usopp suggested. Usopp was the who usually worried for Luffy since he is too reckless."Alright, let's find that idiot."Nami and Usopp walk towards the forest. "Hahaha!"Luffy grabbed some vines and jumped,swinging high from the trees."THIS IS GREAT!"Luffy exclaimed happily. Suddeny the vines wrapped around his body leaving him hanging upside down."Wh-whoa! What's going on!?"Luffy wrestled with the vines, pulling, bitting, and squirming."Fighting is futile."A mysterious female voice says to Luffy."Huh!?"Luffy asks while looking around to find the person."What a surprise, a being here in my forest?"The voice was calm and sounded quite charming."Where are you!?"Luffy yells while trying to find her."Hmm..Is it not I, who should be asking questions?"Soon Luffy saw a figure walking towards him. Knowing Luffy couldn't move a muscle he challenged the person to fight. He could see the figure clearly now. She had long pink hair, Forest green eyes and a tight white long dress that showed her cleavage. She looked probably of Nami's age, she was very was a golden bracelet that wraped around her arm."Are you going to kill me, Lady?"Luffy asked as she was a few feet from him."Hmm..You have to tell me your intentions first, why are you in this forest..and.."She closed her eyes for a brief second."Who are you with?"She asked with a friendly smile."Oh, I'm a pirate and Me and my Nakama are looking for food and treasure!"Luffy responds not knowing he said far too much."Ohh, is that so?"She snaps her fingers and the vines release Luffy making him land on his head."Uff!"Luffy stutters out then fell on his back."Well..I'm afraid you'll have to leave, now."She says in a cool tone almost inviting him to stay."Why should we?"Luffy asked while fixing his straw hat back on his head."I don't mean to be inpolite, but you are pirates, correct?"She asked Looking at him with a smile."Yup!We are fearsome pirates!"Luffy added with a smiles warmly at him."Pirates are not welcomed here."She lifted a finger towards him and bent it up, vines wrapped around his stomach."Let this be a warning, Pirate."She says coldly. She moves her arm to her left. Making the vines throw him far, making him land in the beach. His head landed in first."Urffhm!"He finally pulled himself out."Pahh!Pahh!"He spits the sand out of his mouth."Uckk!"He wipes some off his tongue."Hmph! That lady threw me! She'll pay!"Luffy says to himself, as he shakes what's left of sand out of his hat.

"_Dammit..what a bother.."_Zoro says while climbing a tree."_At least this one looks good. _"He looks up, there was a big peach about the length of his swords. He Reaches out to grab it while balancing himself with his right arm."Oh..a swordsman."The voice nearly made Zoro fall. He looks around to find the person to whom the voice belonged to."Who are you, Show yourself!"Zoro grabs the peach and jumps off."I apologize for startling you."The same girl that was with Luffy emerged for the shadows. Zoro studied her and grabbed one of his katanas cautionsly."You seem smarter than the Guy with the straw hat."She said with the same warm smile."Luffy!?Where is he!?"He dropped the peach and got defensive."Please no, I mean no harm, only if you are looking for it."She said with a laugh."The guy told me you were pirates looking for food..and treasure, am I correct?She asked.-_Why must that idiot tell strangers everything!?_-Zoro said in his head."Yeah, why?What is it to you?"Zoro said in his same cold attitude. "I will repeat what I said to your fellow Nakama.."She puts a hand on her cheek."Pirates..are not welcomed here, leave this island or it will be by force."She lifts her other arm and points to him and lifts her finger up, Making vines emerge from the ground and wrap around his stomach like Luffy. Zoro smirked and Cut the vines with one of his katanas."We don't play by the rules as you already know, we are pirates and we take what ever we like."Zoro glared at smiled,"I hate being impolite, but I don't play by the rules either."She formed her arms into a cross and touched the ground. Thicker vines wrapped his legs and his arms making him land on the floor roughly. "Shit, I should have seen that coming!"He began to pull when she walked towards him."I see, your a devils fruit user."He said under his breath, though she heard."Not quite, It may seem like it, but No, they are supernatural powers that I was born with."She bent down a foot away from him."Please, just leave, I don't want dirty blood on the dirt."She says with her warm smile."There's something worth a lot in this island isn't there?"Zoro asked still fighting the vines."Heh, you are quite smart.."She reached over to him and put a hand on his cheek bone, making Zoro wince."Now that you know, leave."She stood up, and snapped her fingers releasing him. Zoro stood up."What is this, valuable object?"Zoro asked curious. She looked at him with a slight smile,"Me."Zoro stared at her, seeing if she was joking."What?"Zoro stared at her confusingly. "Well, since you asked nicely, I will tell you, I have two powers.."she said lifting two fingers."One is I can control any kind of plant and make any kind of flower, and the last is..the power to heal."She said walking towards him. Zoro stepped back cautionsly."Trust me.."she extended her hand towards him. Zoro looked at her hand then towards her, but he grabbed it. She smiled and lifted her other hand and squezzed it. Suddenly vines with sharp thorns wrapped around his arm tightly drawing blood."erkff!"He shot back and grabbing his arm that was bleeding severely. "Why-!"Zoro stopped mid sentence as She grabed his arm and ran he fingers gently where the injury began and ended. Zoro stared amazed as the wound started to fade. He looked at her his face full of confusion and amazement. She giggled,"Yes, I am a freak, but now you know."Zoro moved his arm still not believing what he saw."You know if you're the Treasure, then we're not interested, we want gold and gems, not a woman."Zoro says still staring at his arm. Zoro faced her and her face was red, she was furious, which kind off made Zoro worried since she always smiled." SO I LOOK NOT WORTHY OF BEING TREASURE!?"She closed her mouth, she didn't like saying rude words."Urr, Well I-"Zoro tried to find words, but just looked around."You horrid Disrespectful beast!"She motioned one hand towards him. Zoro knew she was going to probably tie him down so he ran up to her and grabbed her."Unhand me, you disgusting-Ahh!"He flipped her onto his back."Look,"Princess", We'll leave. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on you."Zoro walked to find the others."LET GO OF ME!"She punched and struggled."Stop moving before.."Zoro thought for a moment, he can't hit her."Before I Touch you..uh, Inappropriately."She gasped."You nasty perverted swordsman!"She bit his shoulder."Gahh, Dammit,He flipped her off making her land roughly on the ground."Ah!That was painful!"She winced."So was that bite!"He said angrily.-How can I keep her mouth shut!?-He looked towards his bandana. He smirked at his 'genius' idea. He grabbed her before she ran off."Un hand me, you dirty B-!"Before she could finish he wrapped his bandana over her mouth."Finally that will do."He flipped her over his back and continued walking as she tried to yell."Zoro? Finally We were looking for you and Lu-"Nami stopped when She saw the girl flipped on his back."What?"Zoro asked looking at Nami, Usopp, and Sanji."WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR MAIDEN!?"Sanji asked furioulsy as he started to run at him. Zoro rolled his eyes."Thank god, here you tolerate her."He tossed her at Sanji, who carefully catches removes the Bandana and throws it at Zoro."I apologize for this idiot,are you alright?"He places her down."You people must be the pirates."She states while fixing herself and glaring at Zoro as she wipes the dirt off."Princess, here, protects the island and wants us to leave."Zoro says while folding his arms. Nami walks up to her."We didn't mean to bother you, we just need food."Nami apologizes. The girl looks at Nami and at all their faces."You travel around the world..yes?"She asked Nami."Yes, we are 'travelers'."The girl shows her warm smile."May I join your crew?"She asked while their jaws opened wide."What!? You don't like pirates, and you attacked me!"Zoro yelled at her. Nami looked at her suspiciously, "That decision isn't for us to make."Nami answers while looking at her confusingly. "HEY GUYS!"They look up to see Luffy on a branch waving at them with a large smile on his face."Oh, it's you, again."The girl says to Luffy who stares at her. Luffy jumps down."You threw me!"Luffy yells with a childish voice."I apologize for that, are you the Captain?"She asked him with a smile."Uh huh, I'm the Captain!"He replies with a smile pointing to himself."May I join your crew?"Luffy's eyes widen."Huh?!"He asked confused."You said you travel the world, that has been my dream since I was a child, but my Mother told me it is dangerous and told me to stay hidden where no one will try to use me for my powers."She says with a frown."Powers?"Nami asked."Don't ask that."Zoro warned. "Yes, I was born with two powers, but The main one is to heal."She answered smiling."Oo, Healing!? We need someone like that on the crew!"Luffy bounced."LUFFY!"They all yelled.(Except Sanji)You can't just let strangers join the crew, let alone you let Robin join."Nami says facing Luffy. Luffy Pouts."I pick who can join and who can't! I want her to be in the crew!"Luffy says while folding his arms."I am the Captain!"He smile joyfully. They didn't argue back, they trusted their Captain's decisions(Not all)even if they tried he wouldn't listen. The girl lets out a laugh."Thank you, I promise every one of you, that I will win your trust, thank you..Captain."She bows."What's your name?"Luffy asked happily. "Rose, Rose Thork."She replied."Hey Rose, you know this place well, Can you give us food?"Luffy asked his new Nakama. "There are no animals only fruit, I will guide you to my garden. They began to wonder through, after a short while they walk through a huge gate with roses on the edge."This place is beautiful."Nami says surprised. There were different kinds of flowers and fruits everywhere."Take whatever you like."Rose says whhile smiling. Zoro, Luffy,and Sanji went to get as much fruit as possible while Nami and Usopp were looking at the flowers."Wow, there are some that I have never seen before."Nami picked one that was blue with dots."Those flowers can last up to a week without water nor sunlight."Rose told Nami."Do you mind if I take some?"Nami asked. Rose smiled,"Of course not, please take what you like."It's amazing, there are various different kinds, and they smell amazing."Usopp says while picking a purple Orchard."Yes,my mother loved that kind."Rose told Usopp. They took less than half an hour when they finally finished."Alright, let's put these sacks on the ship."Sanji says carrying them over his back. They head towards the ship, It was sunset, it would be getting dark soon."Hey Sanji...I'm hungry.."Luffy says while laying on the sand."Shut up."Sanji says annoyed."We're almost there, Luffy."Usopp tries to calm Luffy down."So Rose, you've been here all alone?"Nami asks Rose."Well..yes and no."Rose replies."It may look like it, but I never thought of being lonely, though my Mother died..I still didn't feel empty, just bored."Rose added looking at the sky which was orangè red."Do you miss her?"Rose stopped and looked at her. Nami apologizd for asking about something personal,but what Rose said left her mouth opened."Do you miss your mother?"Rose asked with a slight stared. Rose frowned."Sorry,let's continue."She apologized and walked everyone soon followed. Nami still stared shocked. How did she know her Mother died?Well,killed actually. Nami was starting to feel even more suspicious. They soon got to the ship and placed everthing on."Well, this is strange."Robin stood up from the chair facing Rose."I'm Nico Robin, Nice to meet you."They shook hands."My name is Rose Thork, glad to meet you as well." Robin studied her face, and walked to talk to the others. Chopper walked out from his lab to welcome everyone back when he saw Rose and gasped. Rose smiled widely."This is the first time I see an animal..it is cute!"She grabs Chopper who panics. She pets him and hugs him, Chopper soon starts to enjoy it and stops struggling."What's his name?"She asked facing Luffy."His name is Buster!"Nami punches him in the head."This may seem odd, but he ate a devils fruit so he can talk."Nami explained to Rose. Rose scratched him behind the ear."You can talk?"She asked facing Chopper."Chopper blushed and nodded."What's your name?"Rose asked with her warm smile."Ch-Chopper."He answered."Rose smiled."My name is Rose, I hope we get along."She pet him. Chopper smiled shyly, Rose walked away."Hey Luffy, who is she?"Chopper asked."Oh, she's our new Nakama and crew member!"Luffy answered with a smile then shoved a piece of meat in his mouth.

* * *

**Rose Joins The crew, will she earn the trust of everyone?**

**One Piece And all the Characters(Except Rose)Belong to the great Eiichiro Oda.**


	2. Let The Trouble begin

**_I apologize for Making This Chapter Short, The next Chapter will be longer._**

**_I Hope this story is entertaining and I hope you enjoy it_**

* * *

_ Chapter Two: Let the Trouble begin_

It was now dark, The crew were sitting at a campfire joking, laughing, and of course eating.

"Rose, I am interested in This Island's history, perhaps you can tell me anything you know?"Robin asked facing Rose who looked at her a bit surprised."Well, far from What my Mother told me, this island is probably more than a thousand years old. There used to be animals, but she said they suddenly disappeared, I believe hunters probably came and took them all out. Anyways, my Mother said there used to be gold deep below, but it was taken..except this."

She pointed to her bracelet that she wore on her right arm."My Mother gave me this before she died, she said it is important and I must cherish and protect it."She said while remembering how her Mother died and those last words."That is all I remember my Mother telling me, I apologize if it is not enough. "She smiled apologetic."No, I understand, This island does look like it still hiding something, but that is how I always am."

Robin smiled back. Luffy looked at them, they seem to just stare at each other."So..Where next Nami? "Luffy asked ripping a chunk out of the ham Sanji specifically said were for the girls."Well, Not far from here is a small, but greatly populated town , but-"She was cut off when Luffy yelled."That's where we go next!"Luffy said with a smile."Idiot, let me finish!"She yelled throwing a rock at him."There is a marine base."She said with a low voice. Zoro's eyes widened with joy."Sounds..Entertaining. "With that he looked at Luffy who had the same You-Know-what-I'm-Thinking look."No! All you two will do is cause havoc and get us in trouble!"Nami yelled at them who looked at her innocently. "What?"The both said at the same time. "Nami's right, we already have the Marines chasing us, least thing we need now is showing up under their noses where they can get us good."Usopp tried reasoning with the two, but knew it was worthless."Well if you ask me, I would like to go to the Town."Robin joined with her hand on her cheek."Robin!"Nami yelled."I need books."She said in her calm voice."I need to get more bandages and cotton balls."Chopper added trying not to interfere. Nami knew it was useless now, so she just agreed. "Fine, but if you do anything to cause trouble I will personally rip your tongues off!"She yelled warning Zoro and Luffy who just smiled, well Zoro just grinned. Rose smiled,-This is an interesting crew- She thought. Luffy ate the whole ham in a bite. "LUFFY!"Sanji yelled angrily. Luffy ran while Sanji tried to kick him in the face."We're a mess aren't we?"Nami asked Rose embarrassed. "No, not at all, they are quite entertaining. "Rose replied smiling.

It was now midnight, the fire was out, just smoke filling the air. Nami and Robin were sleeping peacefully while Zoro and Luffy were scattered on the floor snoring loudly, Chopper was cuddled up next to Sanji was was sleeping silently. Then there was a Rose who lay completely awake staring at the beautiful Night sky."_So peaceful...Mother, I know I betrayed you and joined what you hate most, Pirates, Pirates that killed My Father long ago, that left him for dead.."_She rolled up, tears forming her eyes."_But now, I can find those pirates that killed my Father, by using these Pirates, then you and Fathef will be in Peace."_ She closed her eyes, remembering her awful past, and soon fell asl when a tear cascaded down her cheek.

Morning finally came, Nami was the first to wake up, always the first who had to wake up everyone. She looked at the sky with a smile."Today's weather: Low chaces of Rain, Sunny and perfect!"She said happily stretching. She looked at the crew who were sound asleep, bit where's Rose? Nami looked around."Where did she go?"Nami asked worriedly. She decided to

Let the crew sleep some more while she looked for Rose. She walked to the beach, and Thankfully there she was sittimg with her knees on her chest staring out in the ocean. She glanced over to her confused, but walked towards her direction.

"Rose?"Nami asked worriedly. Rose shot her head up back from her day dream."Oh, Miss Navigator, I believed everyone was asleep."She said with her warm smile."I wake up early to wake everyone...Why are you out here?"She asked with a hint of curiosity. "Oh, well..I've been here since dawn, I didn't see time go by."She said facing the Ocean. Nami noticed dried tears on her tired eyes. She didn't want to ask because it might upset her so she kept quiet. "Well.."Rose Broke the awkward silence,"Let's go back, shall we?"She asked Nami while she got up feom the sand."Alright.."Nami said trying to focus back into reality.-_Why was she crying?-_She kept asking herself-She walked with Rose back to where the crew lay."They are heavy sleepers, especially those two."Rose said pointing to Zor and Luffy. Zoro was on his belly snoring while Luffy's head lay on Zoro's waist snoring just as loudly."Alright, I'll wake those two, they are the hardest, can you wake everyone else?"Nami asked nicely."Yes of course."She answered back with a smile. She walked up to Chopper who was still curled on Sanji. She tapped his shoulder a few times after he woke up opening one eye slowly."Huh..Rose?"Chopper said in a whisper."Time to wake up"She said smiling. He got up slowly off Sanji. Rose tapped Sanji after a few times shook him, still nothing. "Hmm.."She thought. She twirldd her fingers, small vines tickled Sanji's sides. He shook around a bit and finally opened his eyes."Hrmm.."He mumbled when he saw Rose. He shot straight off the ground."Good Morning, My Dear Rose!"He said bowing down. She smiled warmly which caused Sanji to melt. She heard Nami yelling and turned to her direction. Nami was banging Luffy's head on a tree screaming at him to wake up. After a few hits Luffy woke up with a huge smile on his face(Creeping Rose since he was just beaten by Nami)"It's Morning already!?"He said joyfully. He ran to Zoro who was still sound asleep. **"ZORO WAKE UP!"**Luffy yelled I to Zoro's ear. Zoro woke up his eyes wide opened breathing heavily. He punched Luffy in the face and stood up.**"DON'T YELL IN MY EAR, IDIOT!"**He yelled into Luffy's ear who just smiled. Nami went ahead and woke Robin. "Let's go cause Trouble to those marines!"Luffy yelled happily. Zoro Smiled while Usopp and Nami Groaned.

* * *

**Rose's Father was killed by pirates? **

**Looks like Luffy and Zoro will have a great time causing trouble, but soon Luffy runs into someone unexpectedly. **

**One Piece and all the Characters(Except Rose) Belong to the Great Eiichiro Oda**


	3. Trouble Makers

_** Is this story good so far? Is it missing detail? Please let me know if you're not satisfied, enjoy the third chapter of "Cries Of A Rose"**_.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Trouble Makers_

The crew began to sail towards their new destination. In the meantime they all did their normal business. Zoro laid in a corner napping, Robin sat in the shade reading, Chopper was was in his small lab, Usopp was goofing off with Luffy, Sanji was cooking Luffy's meal, Nami was in the look out, and Rose was looking towards the Ocean. _-It's beautiful, Why didn't you tell me it was so beautiful Father? You sailed every day out here...-_Her thoughts were interrupted when Robin walked towards her."Enjoying yourself, Miss Rose?"Robin asked standing next to her, facing the same direction.

"Oh, yes..it is beautiful to be out here."She answered with her warm smile."It is, I've been out here most of my life."Robin said now facing Rose."Say Robin.."Rose began in a curious expression,"How did you join ghis crew?"Robin looked at her smiling."It is Luffy's fault."She answered. Before Rose could ask why, she continued to speak."I used to be a bad person, But I had..well have a dream, to find the True History somewhere it is hidden..well anyways, Just when my last hope crumbled, It seemed to me that it was useless..so I wanted nothing more than death, but Luffy unfortunately saved me. Since I had nothing left I joined Luffy who accepted me."Rose stood thinking over Robin's words,"Dreams..are nothing, but a way of shattering reality.."She said under her breath. Robin barely heard,"I beg your pardon?"She asked."Nothing, I also have a dream, everyone has dreams hoping one day they will come true no matter how ridiculous some may be."Rose says facing the Ocean. Robin looks at her strangely,excuses herself and walks away. Thinking of the words she said.-_Yes, But my dream will become reality..-_Rose says in her mind with a sly smile.

"Oy, Luffy! I'm almost done, calm down!"Sanji yelled annoyed as Luffy was waiting impatiently. Sanji flipped some vegetables carefully in a pan."Gimme my food!"Luffy yelled collapsing on the ground."Geez."Sanji mumbled as he sat down his meal(10 plates full of different dishes, mostly meat)Luffy began to shove the food in his mouth."The Town's not far now."Nami says with a smile, but turns into a frown as Luffy smiles widely, with his cheeks stuffed with food."You better not stir us some trouble, Luffy!"She says angirly, but The captain simply smiled innocently. Zoro was awake and heard, he slowly let a small grin form in his face. Rose watched and smiled,-_This crew really is something-_She heard a small voice panicking and followed it."No, no, no! This is not right, it should have worked!"She walked inside Chopper's small room."I did it perfectly right, I did it right!"He said with his hands on his head."Is there something the matter, Doctor?"She said in a calm voice. He jumped startled,not noticing her presence." ..."He said in a shakey voice and hid behind the table. He was still shy around her, she smiled and laid on her knees reaching towards him."Please, I won't hurt a cute furry animal like you."She said reaching out her hand,"Hahahaha, stop it, your words don't flatter me!"He said laughing while holding her hand, She grabbed him and pulled him out carefully."Did something happen?"she asked getting back up."Well, I just messed up, but I'll fix it!"He said in a positive attitude. Before Rose could utter a word Nami yelled out,"There's the Island!"Rose and Chopper ran out where the others were at."YEEAHH! FINALLY!"Luffy yelled out in joy. After a few minutes they anchored and got off the Going Merry."Well, We'll met back here, get what you need before it gets late."Nami said facing Zoro and Luffy."You better not goof off!"She warned them. They nodded and dashed off. Nami let out a sign."Well, I will look around."Rose said facing Nami, who nodded." I will come with and protect you, Rose-San! "Sanji said twirling around."Thank you, sir Cook."She grabbed his arm and they walked into the town."Nami can you come with me?"Chopper asked shyly."Okay, let's go."Nami replied."I'll guard the ship."Usopp told them before they left."Alright, protect Merry."With that said Chopper and Nami continued to walk."Hmm?"Usopp looked around,"When did Robin leave?"He asked rubbing the back of his neck. Zoro and Luffy were walking around together looking at the different stands."I'm gonna go see the swords."Zoro says as he walks inside the shop. Luffy looked around, first thing he sees is of course a restaurant. "FOOODDDD!"He dashes forward towards the restaurant and barges through the door. He sits in the seat at the front waiting to order. The man walks towards Luffy with a friendly smile,"What can I get ya, lad?"He asked cleaning a plate and placing it down."Meat! Lots of it!"Luffy answers happily."Ah, Alright, wait a moment,Uhh, what's ya name?"He asked places a huge smile on his face,"Monkey D. Luffy!"He answers. After a few minutes food came and was placed infront of Luffy. He began gobbling everything down, Some customers stared disgusted, but soon their expression changed when 'White Hunter' Smoker walked in, they looked shocked, but soon went back into their conversation not getting in the White-haired man's business. He walked in smoking two cigars and looking around suspiciously. Luffy caught his attention, he knew Luffy was a wanted pirate. He walked towards him and sat next to him pretending he didn't know of his existence. Luffy of course didn't pay no attention, he was too busy stuffing food in his mouth."Straw hat Luffy."Luffy stopped, and looked towards the direction the voice called, but before he could react, he was welcomed with a fist right on his face making him fall on the floor. He looked at Smoker whose arm was smoke, filling the air._-Oh crap!-_He thought, but let a smile form on his face.

Zoro walked in staring around, different weapons put up, but what grabbed his attention was a sword in a wooden case. He walked up to it and picked it out, examining its form and sharpness."Ah yes, that's a nice pick!"The Old man walked up next to him, he was the owner. Zoro stared at it for a little bit longer and placed it back down,"Not what I'm looking for." Zoro said looking around again. Unaware that Tashigi, Smoker's partner walked in, it took Zoro a few minutes before he noticed her presence, he let out a quit growl._-This Woman..!- _He yelled in his head. He was trying to find a way to get out, he just wanted to get away from the woman. He slowly stepped(Tip Toed)Towards the door, when he heard the female's voice,"Roronoa Zoro!"He closed his eyes.-_Dammit..-_

Luffy got up holding one hand on top of his straw hat."Hey! I was eating!"Luffy yelled angirly. Smoker stared at him, not showing much emotion."You can continue your whining while I have arrested you"He growled. Luffy smiled,"Why are you so mad 'Smokey'? Luffy couldn't help giving the man a nickname, which of course was a mistake on Luffy's part."White Blow!"Smoker yells before his arm turns to smoke except his fist and launches it towards Luffy. Luffy jumps up the fist missing him, but it turns and heads for Luffy again,Before Luffy could react the fist was inches from his face. Luffy starts running around the restaurant the Fist trailing behind him. He barges out the door, running away from the Marine laughing uncontrollably. Smoker's fist connects back onto his body."I will catch you Straw Hat Pirate.."He mumbles under his breath walking out the restaurant,the people's face full of shock.

Zoro faces the woman whose face brings back memories of his past."Finally I have found you Roronoa Zoro, and here I will arrest you."Tashigi says while pulling out her sword. Zoro signs, he has no intention of fighting the Woman, but of course Zoro isn't a man to back down a fight,but fighting a woman? How will this turn out. Zoro sheaths out one of his katanas, he didn't see the fight seriously, so he left his other katanas in his green haramaki. Tashigi stared at his opponent, soon their katanas clashed, But Zoro's impact was way stronger sending Tashigi back,She fought to control her balance. Zoro smirked making her grow angrier."I'm no laughing matter Roronoa!"She charges at him, their swords clash together again, but Zoro was just too strong. She was against the wall, Zoro had her cornered. She waited for him to kill her, but instead he put his Katana away and started walking the opposite direction, leaving her in shock."Why don't you kill me?!"She yelled making Zoro stop walking."Is it because I'm a woman!? Is that why you don't take me seriously!?"Zoro gritted his teeth." You don't know what it's like wishing to be a man!"She screamed furiously. Zoro twitched and turned towards her."You're face, I can't stand it!"He yelled. She stared her face shocked and confused."You resemble my dead friend and now you're even saying to exact same things she said! You Copy Cat!"He yelled pointing towards her."I am not copying no one, I take responsibility of my own actions, isn't she the one who copied me?!"She argued back. Zoro couldn't stand her, so he simply growled and walked away._-I will become stronger Roronoa Zoro, and I WILL arrest you.-_She glared at him before he disappeared from her view.

* * *

**Tashigi was defeated by Zoro and Luffy is running loose around the Town, They will need to leave before things get ****_HEATED._**

**One Piece and all characters(Except Rose)Belong to the Great Eiichiro Oda. **


	4. Mugiwara Lost

**_All I can say is enjoy chapter Four and if there are any ideas don't hesitate to ask!_**

**_ I hope this story is great and if the characters are off please do say._**

* * *

**_ Chapter Four: Mugiwara Lost_**

Luffy wandered around not knowing where he was."Geez...Smokey made me lose my food.."Luffy looked around not knowing where he was and where Zoro could be. Leaving Zoro alone was a huge mistake, only Luffy would make that kind mistake. Zoro had no sense of direction and could get lost very easily. "AAhh, Nami's gonna be mad.."He rubbed his chin with one hand."Hmm.."He looked from one side to the other."Oh well, guess I'll just have to find him!"He smiled to himself and started running around recklessly.

* * *

"Damn Luffy.."Zoro was now walking around with his hands in his pockets."Where the hell did he go?"He looked around, there were many people walking around the stands, but a blonde haired man caught his attention. "OY! Idiot-Cook!"He shouted towards the blonde man. The man faced him with a frown,"What the hell are you doing here, Mosshead..where's Luffy?"Sanji asked annoyed. Rose watched as the two began to argue, she backed away not getting involved in their arguement, and the people's eyes who were watching the two argue."Lost!? What do you mean lost!?"

Sanji yelled, his leg now twitching. "That isn't the problem now! There is a Marine base on this island idiot and they're well aware of us being here,So shut the hell up!"Zoro and Sanji were now inches from each other's face."What did you do now, stupid Swordsman!?"Sanji yelled wanting to kick him in the face."I didn't do nothing, Ero-Cook!"Rose walked in between them,"Please, we must find the others, there is no time to fight."Sanji's eyes lit up,"Of course Rose-San, Plus it would be a waste of time on this Marimo!"Zoro gritted his teeth and glared at him."We have to find the others, It's better if we sta-"Sanji was interrupted when a small voice caught their attention."Zoro, Sanji, Rose!"

Chopper ran towards them, Nami trailing behind."Keh!?..What the hell..!?"Zoro's eyes opened widely when he saw all the shopping bags Nami had on her arms, almost making her fall backwards."Sanji-kun..would you be a gentleman and help me?"She asked batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly. Sanji's eye shaped into a heart," Of Course Nami-Swwaann!Your prince will help you!" Sanji grabbed all of her bags,"You really are her slave.."Chopper said with a sweat drop.

"Where's Luffy?"Nami asked with her hands on her hips. Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, Nami was one of the things, no was the one thing he knew he shouldn't provoke, but if she found out he got lost,she would get beyond mad and he didn't want to hear the woman screaming at him."This idiot lost him."Sanji bluntly answered while lighting a cigarette, Zoro grabbed him by the neck collar."You bastard!"Sanji kicked him away fixing his shirt, Nami put her hand on her face."You've got go be kidding..How are we suppose to find that idiot!?"She yelled.

Everyone stared at Zoro,"At least Zoro didn't get lost, it would take days to find him."Chopper said with a bit of sarcasm."Sha'dup!"Zoro yelled with his arms folded against his chest."He's most likely in a restaurant or some kind of food place..."Nami looked around,"I saw some marines earlier,We should hurry out of here...we need disguises."She tapped her lips with one finger.

"Okay, let's get some clothes to hide our ourselves.. "Nami and the others head towards a shop,Talking while Zoro and Sanji fight along the way.

* * *

"Hmm..I thought I've already been here before.."Luffy rubs his head,"I wonder where everyone is.."Luffy saw some marines walking around."Smokey's probably already looking for me, better stay hidden."He stretches his left arm towards the Roof of a building and launches up, grabbing his hat with his right arm,he lands gracefully on top."Well, this is a good view.."He bends down and looks around unaware that his crew is walking right infront of his eyes, but the disguises hid their faces.

Luffy signs,"This is gonna be harder then I thought."His lips form into a straight line and jumps towards a higher building. Chopper saw something move from the corner of his eye on the roof top, but when he looked up the shadow was gone, everyone stopped walking and looked at the Small animal."What's wrong Chopper?"Nami asked."I..thought..I saw Luffy.."He looked up and faced them."Well let's go find him."Zoro said walking past Chopper."Wa-Wait! It might of been a mistake!" Chopper runs toward him"We have no time, we have to find him before things get complicated.."Zoro looked up towards the roof. Everyone nodded and started running to the other side of the small Town.

Smoker was now with his Partner, Tashigi looking around for the Straw Hats."You let him escape?"Tashigi asked fixing her glasses."Shut up, I know I was careless, but you let Roronoa Zoro escape as well."He said looking towards the townsfolk. Tashigi faced the ground not uttering another word."That doesn't matter now anyways, They're still here, We have to find them and arrest those damn pirates..We'll split up, You go down that way and I'll look into the shops."Tashigi nodded and headed towards the opposite direction. "Smoker continued to walk forward.

* * *

"Oh, Robin! Where's everyone?"Usopp asked while getting up from the Going Merry."I thought they'll be here by now, Guess I was wrong."She answered with 3 books in her arms. "I just went to the library, I didn't see them around while I was returning back."She walked towards her seat and sat down,"Guess they're still getting what they need."Usopp continued to work on his weapon, while Robin sat wondering where they were.

Luffy walked around and unfortunately his stomach growled, He patted his stomach and looked at with a sign."Ahh, I didn't get to eat my food because that Smokey guy attacked me..now I'm hungry again.."Luffy looked around for a place to eat. He spotted a small restaurant and smiled widely.

"I'll eat there!"He ran towards the restaurant."Oy..Luffy.."A male's voice made Luffy stop and turn around. Luffy's eyes widened, "Wha..But.."His mouth hanged opened as the figure walked towards him."It's been a while Luffy, I never thought I'll see you here, Did you start any trouble?"The man Grinned. Luffy's mouth twitched and whispered a name._"Ace..."_

* * *

**The crew are now searching for their beloved Captain,And so are the Marines as well. **

** Luffy reunites with his Older Brother, will that cause more havoc?**

**Please R&R if possible. **

**One Piece and All the Characters(Except Rose)Belong to Eiichiro Oda.**


	5. Luffy's Brother

_"Oy..Luffy.."A male's voice made Luffy stop and turn around._ _ Luffy's eyes widened, "Wha..But.."His mouth hanged opened as the figure walked towards him._ _"It's been a while Luffy, I never thought I'll see you here, Did you start any trouble?"The man Grinned._ _ Luffy's mouth twitched and whispered a name."Ace..."_

Chapter 5: Luffy's Brother

"Ace.."Luffy repeated the name, the man stared at him with a cocky grin."What's wrong Luffy?"He asked smiling at the way his little brother was gawking at him."What..What are you doing here?"Luffy asked recovering from the shock."Ah, I'm looking for someone,"He bluntly answered. Luffy couldn't find any words to say, he hasn't seen his brother in three years, so his sudden appearance still amazed him.

His thoughts were interrupted when his brother's voice called for him."Hey Luffy, wanna eat?"Ace asked still smiling at him."Alright!"Luffy and his brother headed towards the small restaurant that he was already going to go eat before his brother startled him.

They walked in and sat at the seats,"Hey Ace, who are you looking for?"Luffy asked his brother curiously. Ace frowned,"Teach...well he goes by the name Blackbeard."He growled at the name."Ooh, Did he piss you off?"Luffy asked facing him."Yeah...he's gonna pay for what he did."Ace burrowed his eyebrows,Luffy looked up towards the Ceiling.

A man walked up towards the brothers."What can I get ya?"He asked facing smiled,"Meat!" It was the word Luffy always answered when asked a question of that sort. The older man chuckled and faced Ace, who smiled just as widely."Get me the same thing."He answered.

The man nodded and left, the brothers laughed and continued to talk."Say Luffy, You became quite the pirate, huh?"Ace asked laying his elbow on the table and his hand against his face. Luffy chuckled,"Shishishishi,Yup and I already have a crew!"Luffy smiled at him brightly, but soon his expression turned the opposite when he saw a tall man smoking two cigars walk in. Luffy gulped and stared at him.

.

.

.

Smoker continued to walk around looking for Luffy."Damn Straw hat..."He found a restaurant and walked in looking at the customers and searching the place. Luffy and his brother were in the far back left side,"What's wrong Luffy?"Ace asked, but got his answer when he turned and faced the same direction his little brother was looking at. Ace frowned and turned back,"Aah..tsk tsk..just when we were having our brotherly reunion. "He smiled and let out a sign."Guess you stirred up some trouble, Ay Luffy?"He asked looking at his brother."That Smokey guy has been chasing me and my Nakama, I can't find my crew, guess They got lost."_(He believes they got lost instead of him.)_

Ace laughed,"Hahaha, Well I'll help you find your Nakama!"He said while folding his arms. Luffy smiled, but frowned,"How are we gonna get out, and we haven't even eaten yet."Luffy made a pouted face."Guess we'll just have to make a scene, I'll grab his attention and you'll get out."Ace grinned,"What about you?"Luffy asked, not wanting to separate from his brother."I'll catch up later,I'll take care of him."

Luffy nodded with a confident expression,"Wait..What about the food?"Luffy asked with a hint of Sadness,Ace rolled his eyes."You really don't change, Luffy.."Ace stood up from his chair."Get out when you get the opportunity."He smiled and turned to find the White-Haired man showing a Wanted poster to the owner of the restaurant. Ace took his Jacket off and scarf, tossing it at Luffy."Hide yourself with that.."Ace gave a quick nod and turned away.

Luffy nodded,"Thank Ace, See ya!" Luffy ran towards the exit, Ace signed,"I said when you have the opportunity to get out..idiot."Luffy was a few steps from the door when he heard the White Hunter, Yell at him."MUGIWARA!"Smoker ran after him, but was stopped when flames surrounded his path. The townsfolk in the restaurant began to panic and ran out the doors.

"You...Second Commander of the Whitebeard pirates..Portgas D. Ace..What is such a pirate doing here?" Smoker growled, Ace Gave his cocky grin,"Looking for someone."Smoker glared at the man,"Why did you help that pirate escape?"Smoker asked curiosity winning him over.

Ace chuckled,"Now..what kind of brother would I be, If I don't protect his stupid little ass?"

Smoker lifted an eyebrow,"Strawhat,your brother? Hmph, I'll be damned..Well I don't care if he's your sister, I am going to, as a marine, arrest both of you,How does that sound?"

Smoker's lower body became smoke, Ace laughed,"I won't let you harm my little brother." Ace's fists were now covered in flames.

.

.

**_Luffy meets his brother, But separate when trouble finds them._**

**_Luffy and his crew are looking for each other, will they get off that island before the marines come?_**

**_ Ace and Smoker confrontation. _**

**_If there are any suggestions, ideas please do say._**

**_I hope this story is enjoyable!_**

**_One Piece And all Characters belong to the great Eiichiro Oda_**


End file.
